


The Truth is....

by Peixesgal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self Pailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peixesgal/pseuds/Peixesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Finds out the unexpected truth, along with some other unexpected things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth is....

**Author's Note:**

> this was just supposed to be porn but then there was sudden plot. 
> 
> Happy very late birthday to my amazing wonderful moirail, Prospails. 
> 
> http://prospails.tumblr.com/
> 
> also as of yet this has not been through a beta, but Hopefully it will get a read through in the morning.

      It was always dark in the meteor. I fumbled along the wall, waving across a dark hallway, smiling to myself as I thought of the conversation I had just had with Karbro. He was angry with me for some reason again, and all he did was yell. I knew he didn’t mean it. He was the closest thing to a palebro I had, and I knew that motherfucker was just lookin out for us all, bein’ the leader and all. As I meander down the long channel through the rock, my thoughts slowly change to another troll. My smile slowly drops, and my already slow pace comes to a halt. I stand in the corridor,my teeth worrying my lip as I think of the last conversation I had with him. I had come dangerously close to telling him how I felt, and I got the sense that he didn’t feel the same. I frown at that thought. My Tavbro was full of miracles. But if he didn’t want to be all up and red for me, then that was ok. Don’t wanna push him away or anything. The only issue, was that it was getting to that time again. I should probably keep moving, find a place to hide from everyone for a week or so, while I ride out the cycle.

        “ _hnng…..Gamzee….._ ” A noise dragged me from my thoughts. I perked up, listening hard.

         “ _hahhhh… ngh…. G-gamm…_ ”  I had not imagined it. The suspiciously familiar voice was coming from a little further down the hallway. I followed it, a blush creeping up my face at the sounds coming from down the hallway. I could feel my bulge begin to wriggle inside my sheath. I shouldn't be getting this excited this quick, it must have started. Finally I reach the doorway where the sounds are coming from. Only one small part of the room is illuminated; a pile of red and yellow stuffies, the ones tav uses for fedusspawn. Host plushes. Yeah, that was it. On top of that pile is a writhing, moaning mess of a troll, fingers up his nook, bulge out and lashing across his stomach, leaving streaks of brown in its wake. I stood at the entrance to the room, transfixed. When I finally take a breath in, shaky, mouth agape, I could taste him on the air, something sweet and heavy, and I felt my bulge try to slither out, immediately straining and staining my pants. As I watched the troll boy push a third finger into his nook, moaning in the sweetest way, I reach down, and start palming myself, the rough material of my pants making my bulge quiver. I bite my lip when Tavros practically wales my name, working himself to climax, brown spilling out around his fingers, and staining the plush pile beneath him. I can’t help but moan a little at the sight, it escapes my lips in a drawn out whisper, amplified by the large cavern of a room. At that, he looks up, eyes lidded by lingering lust at first, but widening in shock as he realizes that I am standing here, hand over my crotch, wide eyed and panting.

          “G-gamzee… I….” His face gets impossibly more flushed, and I shudder, vibrations visibly shaking my frame. I take an involuntary step forward, and Tav pines, a whining, shuddering noise, and even from here, I see his nook contract. At that, I can’t hold back. I rush forward, tripping over my feet in my rush to get to the cute, pheromone-ridden troll in front of me. Once I get to him, I waste no time smashing our mouths together unceremoniously. Tav moaned into the kiss, his whole body shivering from the contact. He reaches up, and runs his hands over my chest, over and over, as if I was something miraculous to behold. He was the miracle though. Through the haze of lust (and other things I don’t want to think about right now), I manage to pull away, though Tavros clings fast to me.

          “Tavbro, can I? I don’t want to all up and make a brother upset…” I shake, trying to make myself think clearly, hoping I would be able to pull away If the Beautiful Taurus underneath me doesn't want this. I couldn't bear to hurt him.

          “Gamzee…” He looks up at me, his eyes blown wide, what looks like a mixture of lust and…. awe? as if he is surprised I wouldnt dare hurt him. Why would a little brother be surprised at that? After a second he smiles, and reaches up to loop his arms around my neck.

         “I.. W-want this, Gamzee. Please?” I feel the grin spread across my face before I dive back into a kiss, sloppy and wet. we collapse back onto the pile, and my hands run along his body, pressing and pinching gently, searching for all the places that make the troll underneath me twitch and moan. soon we are both panting. Tav reaches for the waistband of my pants struggling to pull them down. I use one hand to yank them down, the other left planted against his chest, fingers splayed. I can feel his short, panting breaths, and the rapid pace of his blood-pusher underneath his smooth, grey skin. my bulge curls around the air, searching for something, now that it has been freed. I reach for it, gripping around the base to guide it down to the slick nook I had seen before, only to find my path was blocked. While Tav and I were paying attention to our upper halves, Tavs bulge found his nook. I look up to see Tav blushing a deep chocolate, and I smile. When he smiles in return, I run two fingers down the curve of his bulge, then wrap them around his surprisingly thick length, and tug on it just a little.

        “Lets find a better place for this, hey, tavbro?” His look changes to one of confusion, before I guide his now thrashing bulge up, and let the tip draga against the folds of my nook. once understanding dawns across his face, shock settles there instead.

        “Gamzee. Are you sure this is… Ok? I mean… L-lowbloods like me arn’t supposed to…” I frown as he turns away from me. We can have my wonderful tav being sad. I let go of my bulge, and reach up to gently turn his face back towards me.

         “Tavros. I do not give one motherfucking _fuck_ about any of that blood colour shit. As far as this mother fucker is concerned, my miracle brother is just the same as I am. Nawh, he’s way fucking sweeter than me.” with that, I let his bulge slide into me, and fuck he’s hot and thick and full of miracles. my eyes slide shut and I tilt my head back and moan, long and loud because shit it feels so good, so right. I open my eyes when I feel Tavs legs pull me closer. He is staring at me, panting and shivering as his bulge slides deeper and deeper. We both gasp when we get close enough for my bulge to find his nook, and it pushes in, a whole new set of sensations to make us shudder in unison.slowly, we get adjusted to each other, and when we are both as deep inside each other as we can go, I am on my forearms over the mess of a troll underneath me, hands gripping the plushies hard enough to tear. we hold still for a moment, before something breaks the spell and we both start moving, setting up a fast rhythm that has us on the edge within a minute. shuddering and gasping, we rock together, and in the last moments, Tavros reaches up to grip at my horns as his back arches and he comes again, long and hard. The pressure on my horns and the tightening of his nook is enough to drive me over the edge as well, and for a moment everything goes white from sheer pleasure.

          When I come too, I have crashed on top of tav, and we are both struggling to breath again. I move over so that I am beside tav, sliding down so that I am underneath his horns, on my side and curled around my best friend. We lie like that for a long time, until I realize that it looks like tav is bothered by something.

        “Hey, Tavro? What's all up and bothering a rad motherfucker like you?” He shifts up, so he is leaning on his arms as he twists to look down at me.

       “Gamzee… Do you remember the conversation we had earlier?” I blush at the thought, but nod.

       “Yeah bro. I was wicked excited at first, because I was going to…” I can’t manage to finish the sentence, and look away in shame.

          “Were you going to.. um, tell me how you felt about me?” I nod, still looking away. “Why didn’t you?” I scratch at my head, embarrassed at the way I had skirted around the topic after bringing it up.

        “Awh, I don’t know motherfucker, you didn’t seem all up and into it so I didn’t want to make a miracle upset.” I jumped as I felt Tav lean so that he was pressed against me, his chest flush against my back, arms circled around me.

       “Gamzee, The truth is… The truth is I was just nervous… Because, well because I’m flushed for you, and I didn’t want to mess up, and-” I cut off his rambling by twisting around in his embrace and tackling him back into the pile. I couldn't stop the grin as it burst across my face.

         “I’m flushed for you too, bro!” I can’t stop smiling in between the kisses I plant over his lips and cheeks and nose and neck, and soon we both burst into laughter, Joy radiating between us at having gotten the confessions off of our chests. After a little bit more rolling around and kissing, we settle back into the pile, similar to how we were the first time, only this time my head is on his chest, and his arms are wrapped around me. As we lay there he starts to purr, a soft, soothing rumble that lulls me into sleep. Before I drift off, I manage to let tav know one more thing.

       “Tav, I’m gonna to be ready again in the evening.I hope you are too, because tonight was full of miracles, and my body just ain’t ready for them to be over yet.” I feel him giggle through the purr, and whisper a confirmation before I slip off into what would be the best sleep I have had since we ran out of enough soper to sleep in.


End file.
